Dreams Running Wild
by Emma C.C.S
Summary: Drabble Collection for the Creepy Pairing of the Day Competition at the HPFC forum. Bellatrix/Tonks, Rodolphus/Voldemort, etc.
1. Paint it Black

For the **Creepy Pairing of the Day** (Bellatrix/Tonks) and the **December Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt **(33: an incest pairing).**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The thought of them sharing blood was not as wrong as the knowledge of her blood being tainted by that of a mudblood, but there was something about Nymphadora that made Bellatrix ignore that little fact.<p>

But there were some things Bellatrix couldn't overlook.

"I hate pink," Bellatrix said, looking at her niece's vivid hair and grimacing. The color was just wrong for a witch of Black lineage. "Black suits you better."

Nymphadora smirked before choosing a different shade of pink, a brighter one this time. Bellatrix frowned.

"Oh, but I know you love me just the way I am, Auntie," answered Nymphadora with a small kiss to Bellatrix' lips.

She responded to the kiss passionately, even if the contact was short.

"That, I might, but that horrid color is not appropriate for witches of our blood line" Bellatrix responded, not mentioning the topic of her niece's father's blood to avoid _yet another_ confrontation. "Just change it to black."

Nymphadora pouted, but changed it to please her aunt.

Bellatrix smiled seductively.

"That is better," she said and led Nymphadora to the bedroom they shared.

Bellatrix sat on the bed and enjoyed the little show Nymphadora put on as she slowly stripped, starting with her blouse and smiling mischievously before finishing with her lacy, purple panties.

"Make it _all_ black, Nymphadora!"


	2. Love Will Tear Us Apart

For the **Creepy Pairing of the Day **(Rodolphus/Voldemort) and the** December Scavenger Hunt Competition **(13: a slash pairing).

* * *

><p><strong>Love Will Tear Us Apart<strong>

Rodolphus is not the kind of wizard who enjoys putting down his wife as much as he has seen others doing, Lucius Malfoy for example. He treats Bellatrix as good as he can and gives her many liberties other husbands would never think to do. Her relationship with their Lord is proof of that.

He also isn't the kind of man who brags about his achievements incessantly -like that halfblood, Snape, does to feel important. Rodolphus knows who he is and what he can do; there is no need to tell everyone about it when they can see it for themselves. He is superior and let's leave it at that.

But really, Rodolphus thinks all of that is useless. Wizards like Lucius and Snape need to feel better than anyone else and mistreat their wives and brag about every little thing. Rodolphus knows better, and he tries too hard to do right by Bellatrix and never talk of his accomplishments.

Of course, everything is made hard when Voldemort is involved.

"I get it, Rodolphus," his never sweet Bellatrix says, not with anger but disappointment. "You and the Dark Lord also share a relationship. Don't ever talk about it in front of me."

And what can Rodolphus do? Stick to his ideas and help his wife ignore the fact that they share a master and lover, because when Bellatrix Lestrange looks at you with sadness instead of wrath, then there is something _wrong_. But for all his desire of never hurting her, Rodolphus won't give up what he has with the Dark Lord.


	3. The Twilight in Your Eyes

**Creepy Pairing of the Day: **Harry/Andromeda

* * *

><p>When Harry looks at Andromeda's face, the frist thing he feels is wrath: the face of Bellatrix Lestrange is looking at him. A second passes -too slowly, if such a thing can hapen- and he discovers it's not the cruel witch.<p>

Those grey eyes that stare at him shine with fear, not of him, but for him and her family. Yes, there is something hiding in the silver eyes that screams _family_: it speaks of pain and loneliness -Harry knows them too well-, of worry that any past happiness will not come back to her.

Harry can't help but to feel strongly for those eyes, because he has seen himself in the mirror and the same emotions -the same numbness and resignation have returned the glances he now steals.

Voices talk and Harry looks around, breaking the spell of infinite intimacy, something he knows won't be there next time, because if Andromeda Tonks is anything like those shielding -and yet so revealing eyes, she will step back and cast her head down.

There is nothing for him in her eyes.


	4. So You Disappear

There was a time when Kreacher wanted freedom. The wails of his mistress became too much, and the pressure of grooming young master Sirius was too hard to bear. For only one day, when everything seemed to fall apart because of his constant failures to his masters, Kreacher wanted freedom.

That was until Mistress Walburga made him look at the severed head of his mother, sticked in the wall along the heads of Kreacher's grandmother and the only sibling he had. In that moment, all Kreacher wanted was the love of a family.

So, when he met the odd Dobby and saw the shine on his green eyes and the clothes he wore so proudly, he wondered who was right.

Maybe that irksome Dobby, for all his annoying chatter about Master Harry Potter, was in the rights and freedom was better than a family.

Or maybe he was right and love was better than freedom.

Kreacher thought about it for a whole night while he cleaned Master Sirius' room to please Master Harry when he came back, and came to the conclusion he was right. He decided to call Dobby and tell him.

"We can love each other," he said, practicing the words that felt so wrong on his lips. Elves were meant to serve, not to love, but Mistress Mudblood had said they could still do it.

And so, when Master Harry returned before Kreacher could talk to Dobby and said the young elf had died, Kreacher felt sad.

Once again, he thought about freedom.


	5. A Distance There Is

There are no words to describe what Alecto feels for Bellatrix, but hate.

Alecto hates her because she doesn't have to try to be the Dark Lord's favorite soldier. Bellatrix can spoil his plans and after a quick Crucio he's done with her, not a threath to her life or soul.

She hates Bellatrix because she has the attention of all the Death Eaters, no matter their rank or their marriages. She has all the attention, and Alecto is just an afterthought for many of them. Just _Amycus' sister_.

And the magic! By Morgana, Alecto has more magical power than Bellatrix does and nobody cares! All because Alecto isn't nearly as vicious as the other witch and never goes around threathening to have people killed.

But still, Alecto hates her even more because she can't get her out of her mind. She hates closing her eyes and see the smirking red lips of Bellatrix. She hates falling asleep and feeling those lips on her skin, giving her the pleasure nobody else can.

And she hates waking up from those dreams and seeing the real Bellatrix trying to please their Lord, because all Alecto wants is to please her, but can't.


End file.
